Why Its Hard To Love You
by rainy hearT
Summary: Young Saeng yang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, lalu bagaimana ia harus mengatasi hatinya, meyakinkan hatinya. Cinta tidak untuk saling menyakiti, Dedicated to Young Saeng birthday... Saengil Chukkae Uri Young saengi...
1. Chapter 1

**WHY ITS HARD TO LOVE YOU**

Tittle : Why It Has to be YOU...?

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), plot pasaran, ga pake EYD yang benar, and bagi yang ga suka jangan baca dah.

Summarry : Ketika cinta harus tersimpan dalam, tanpa saling menyakiti, akankah semua akan baik – baik saja?

Annyeong Readerdeul... new author mau share karya yang ga jelas, mohon bantuan and reviewnya . Kritik sangat diharapkan.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1**

Heo Young Saeng, siswa pintar yang pandai menyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan hati. Bersekolah di Seoul International High School tingkat 2, kelas XI. yang manis, membuat para namja dan yeoja jatuh hati karena keindahan parasnya. Terlalu misterius dan pendiam serta suka menyendiri. Tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia menyimpan perasaan yang mendalam pada seseorang.

Kim Hyun Joong, siswa populer idola para yeoja cantik di sekolahnya. Pandai bergaul, dan ramah. Suka dance, menyanyi, bermain drama. Siswa tingkat 2 Kelas XI.1. Merupakan ketua ekskul drama di sekolahnya, Seoul International High baik dengan Park Jung Min, dan Kim Kyu Jong. Karakter yang ramah itu akan langsung hilang ketika ia harus berbicara dengan tetangganya, yang juga teman sebangkunya Heo Young Saeng. Karena begitu canggungnya mereka, sampai ia menatap mata Saengi pun tak mampu.

Kim Hyung Jun, adalah adik Joongie, tingkat 1 Kelas X.2 di Seoul International High School. Anak yang ramah dan childish. Manja kepada siapa saja termasuk Saengi. Ia diam-diam juga menaruh hati pada tetangganya yang manis itu.

And The Story Just Begin

"Hyung-ah..."

Baby mencoba membangunkan Hyungnya dari tadi. Mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hyungnya, tapi sayang yang dibangunkan masih sibuk dalam mimpinya. 10 Menit sudah berlalu tapi yang dibangunkan masih dengan nyamannya bergumul dengan selimutnya.

"Aish... Hyung ini menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa ia sangat susah dibangunkan."

Baby lalu beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum jahil ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Masa masih tidak mau bangun hem... ". Ia lalu tertawa jahil sambil membawa mangkok kecil yang ternyata berisi garam .

Ia lalu mendekati hyungnya, lalu memasukkan sedikit garam ke mulut hyungnya yang terbuka itu.

"Rasakan hyung, hihihi..." Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang makan berdiam menunggu sambil menyantap sarapanya. Sandwich roti dengan ham dan sayuran.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

Hyungnya mulai mengecap-ngecap mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Yaaahhhh... Baby... ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah...!"

Tak lama dari ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu terdenga tawa Baby.

Joongie yang kesal lalu segera menuju dapur, bersiap untuk menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Aishhh Baby, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hah... ? Kenapa asin begini...?"

Plakkk...

Jongie menjitak dengan gemas kepala dongsaengnya tanpa ampun. Yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhe hyung-ah. Habisnya kau kubangunkan tak bangun-bangun. Padahal ini sudah jam enam lebih. Memang kau mau bangun jam berapa hyung sebentar lagi kita berangkat sekolah."

Joongie yang tersadar langsung menghentikan aktivitas memelototi dongsaengnya yang jahil minta ampun itu, beranjak kekamarnya, mempersiapkan diri berangkat kesekolah.

Tak lama kemudian hyungnya telah siap, mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama. Karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh mereka berjalan kaki kesekolah. Ya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah lama mereka. Orang tua mereka harus bekerja diluar negeri karena tuntutan dinas, meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang memang sepertinya lebih senang hidup mandiri tinggal di Seoul.

Joongie POV.

Kini kami sedang berhenti didepan rumahnya, ya... dia tetanggaku, persis disebelah rumahku, tepatnya disebelah kamarku, rumah yang mungil namun cantik, karena banyaknya bunga di halaman rumah itu. Karena dekat dengan kamarku, aku bisa leluasa selalu memandanginya tiap hari dari jendela kamarku. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Ditambah nyanyiannya yang kadang terdengar meski samar-samar, tapi tetap suaranya begitu indah. Aku dan dongsaengku menunggunya sebentar. Tapi seperti biasa Baby akan berteriak-teriak tak karuan untuk memanggil sang empunya rumah keluar.

"Saengi hyung...! Kajja kita berangkat...! " Teriak Baby dengan semangatnya.

"Saengi Hyung... !"

Trap.. trap.. trap...

Baby berlari menuju depan pitu rumah itu.

"Saengi hyung... kajja kita berangkat... ! " Ia masih berteriak memanggilnya.

Adikku memang sangat sayang pada tetangga kami itu, karena ia juga sama dengan kami, ditinggal orang tuanya untuk bekerja di luar kota, tapi bedanya ia hanya sendiri dirumah. Baby juga teramat manja padanya, entah meski Saengi begitu pendiam, Baby sangat suka bermanja-manja dan berdekatan dengannya. Jujur aku juga ingin bertingkah seperti itu pada Saengi. Ingin juga berdekatan dengan Saengi, tapi rasanya canggung sekali. Entah kenapa aku agak sebal jika harus melihat Baby berjalan beriringan dengan Saengi sambil terus menggenggam tangannya seakan Saengi akan lari jika dilepaskan.

"Cihh.. menyebalkan..."

"Wae.. hyung kau mengatakan sesuatu ?". Baby menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku

"Ah ... aniyo... Bukan apa – apa ."

Aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk saja, bagaimana tidak dongsaengku tercinta berjalan beriringan dengan Saengi di depanku dan mengacuhkan aku dibelakang mereka, seakan aku tidak ada. 'Sungguh menyebalkan'

Joongie POV end

Baby Pov

Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini. Karena hari ini aku bisa berangkat kesekolah lagi setelah libur kemarin. Ya... meskipun hanya libur akhir pekan tapi 2 hari saja tak melihat Saengi Hyung rasanya aku lemas sekali. Aku sangat senang bermanja padanya.

"Saengi hyung...! Kajja kita berangkat...! " Teriakku dengan sangat bersemangat.

Karena tak kunjung keluar, akupun berlalri meninggalkan hyungku didepan pagar rumah Saengi hyung.

Tok.. tok... tok...

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Saengi hyung... kajja kita berangkat... ! "

"Saengi Hyung... !"

Tak lama aku menunggu, keluarlah Saengi Hyung yang paling kusayang.

'Ah.. hyung bagaimana kau bisa seimut ini. Orang pun takkan menyangka kau sudah SMA. Dan satu hal lagi ... kau cantik...'

"Kajja Baby-ah... "

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kajja hyung". Kataku bersemangat sambil meraih tanggannya. Menggenggamnya erat. Aku tak mau melepaskan tangan ini. Aku sangat senang bisa dekat dengannya. Jantungku terus berdebar kencang. Aku menyukainya... sangat menyukainya. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya menceritakan kebosananku selama libur akhir pekan bersama hyungku yang tukang tidur itu.

'Makhluk ini cantik sekali...'

Baby POV end

#Disekolah#

"Bye Hyungdeul... aku kekelasku dulu," kata Baby seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua Hyungnya.

Kini tinggal Joongie dan Saengi yang berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas mereka yang letaknya agak jauh dengan kelas Baby.

" Joongie-ah... Saengi-ah...!" Teriak Kyu dan Min bersamaan.

"Eh... kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang deberikan oleh Jung Seosangnim belum...? " Tanya Min pada Joongie.

" Mwo... ! Memangnya ada tugas...?" Joongie yang kaget langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Saengi yang berjalan dibelakangnya jadi tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Bruk...!"

Karena Joongie yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, alhasil Saengi yang tadinya sedang asik melamun dengan dunianya jadi jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elit.

"Mi.. mianhe... Saengi-ah ... Aku tak sengaja..." Kata Joongie lalu membungkuk 90 derajat, menandakan ia sangat menyesal sambil menahan rasa yang aneh dalam hatinya, jantungnya pun tak kalah dengan hatinya, berdebar kencang saat sadar ia telah membuat Saengi terjatuh.

Saengi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gwenchanayo..." Jawab Saengi dingin. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terbengong-bengong. Heran. Pastinya.

" Mengapa ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kita...? " Protes Kyu. "Bukankah kita sekelas, mengapa tak bersama saja"

"Cih... orang itu... minta ampun deh... memangnya kita bukan temannya apa, kenapa harus sedingin itu pada orang lain." Min yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Saengi hanya bisa mengumpat tak jelas.

Joongie hanya terdiam kaku.

'Wae Saengi-ah, mengapa kau sedingin itu...?'

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai kekelasnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Saengi tengah susah payah mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Joongie-ah" gumamnya, dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah memerah.

Pelajaran itu sangat membosankan. Ya .. apalagi kalu bukan Fisika. Pelajaran yang diajarkan Jung seosangnim itu benar-benar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Tak ayal banyak dari siswa disana yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dibalik buku mereka. Setelah 4 jam pelajaran akhirnya...

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jung Seosangnim yang sama sekali tak ada satupun yang masuk ke pikiran Joongie. Ia masih asyik memikirkan Saengi. Tetangganya, sekaligus teman sebangkunya. Meskipun mereka duduk bersebelahan, tapi serasa ada dinding yang tinggi sekali antara bangku mereka, hingga terasa seperti ia duduk sendiri.

"Saengi-ah... Kajja kita kekantin" Joongie memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Saengi ke kantin.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Joongie yang masih terbengong sepeninggal Saengi.

Min dan Kyu yang duduk dibelakang Joongie dan Saengi hanya bisa menatap heran pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

" Aishhh... dia itu... memangnya dia sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tahan dengan anak seperti dia...?" Min sudah menggerutu tak jelas.

Kyu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran.

"Aku juga heran, kenapa Baby bisa sangat manja padanya. Dan anehnya jika bersama Baby, dia tidak sependiam itu. Apa ia menyukai Baby...?" Gumam Joongie lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyu dan Min.

"Tenanglah Joongie-ah... aku yakin dia tidak menyukai Baby, mungkin dia hanya senang berdiam dan menyendiri seperti itu." Kyu mencoba menengakan Joongie yang terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa itu.

"Hyungdeul... !" Teriak Baby dari depan pintu mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti anak 5 tahun yang memanggil tukang Ice Cream.

"Kajja kekantin, tuh Baby dah mangil-manggil"kata Min sambil menepuk pundak Joongie, "Sudahlah Joongie-ah, jangan kau pikirkan orang aneh yang entah berasal dari planet mana."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

#Dikantin#

"Hyung... memangnya Saengi hyung kemana, apa dia tidak lapar, mengapa setiap kali istirahat ia tak ada, aku kangen deh sama Saengi hyung... tak melihatnya sebentar saja rasanya sudah kangen sekali." Baby terus saja mengoceh sambil sesekali memakan makanannya.

Min yang sudah sangat jengkel mendengar Baby yang mengoceh terus, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yah... Baby-ah...! Kenapa kau tak bosan-bosannya membicarakan makhluk asing yang tak berperike-hati-an itu. Entah ia terbuat dari apa hingga bisa sedingin itu pada semua orang. Memangnya dia hidup sendiri apa...? Aku heran... mengapa kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Min hyung... Saengi hyung itu sangat baik hati, ia selalu mau mengikuti dan menuruti apa yang aku minta, memasakanku makanan, lalu menyuapiku, menemaniku ke manapun aku mau, dan satu hal ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti yang kau tuduhkan itu padaku. Ia selalu ramah dan berbicara manis. Masakannya juga sangat enak. Tapi meskipun kau menjelek-jelekkan dia, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Dan aku yakinkan suatu hari aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya." Kata Baby dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya tak ada yeoja yang mau denganmu, hingga kau harus menyukai orang aneh seperti dia" Jung Min terus saja menjelek-jelekkan Saengi. " Entah mengapa aku sangat membencinya. Ia seperti anak autis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak pernah mau bergaul baik dengan orang lain."

"Biar saja hyung, itu urusanku dan hakku. Mau aku suka sama siapa kek, bukan urusanmu... !". Baby yang kesal malah balik memarahi Jung Min.

Joongie hanya bisa menatap heran pada dongsaengnya itu. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Pikirannya masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana jika Baby benar-benar mencintai Saengi, dan bagaimana jika Saengi juga menyukainya. 'Aish... its just getting so complicated.'

"Tapi Baby-ah... kau tak bisa seperti itu ka..." belum selesai Kyu bicara

"Saengi Hyung...!" teriak Baby sambil melambai-lambaikan tanggannya ketika melihat Saengi tengah kebingungan mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. "Kemarilah... duduk bersama kami."

"Ne..." Kata Saengi datar.

Dengan berat hati Saengi lalu duduk di bangku kosong bersebelahan dengan Baby. Didepan Joongie tepatnya.

"Hyung... suapi aku.." Pinta Baby manja seraya menyerahkan sendoknya kepada Saengi.

Joongie hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, tak tahan melihat dongsaengnya berdekatan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Saengi lalu menghela nafas sebentar. "Tapi kau kan bisa makan sendiri Baby-ah"

"Ayolah hyung... suapi aku..." Baby terus merengek.

Saengi malah mengacuhkan Baby dan sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Baik, jika hyung tak mau menyuapi aku, aku tak mau makan." Baby lalu membanting sendoknya. menandakan kalau ia sedang marah.

Karena tak tega akhirnya...

"Aishh... baiklah... baiklah. Sini aku suapi" kata Saengi dengan senyumnya yang manis sekali.

Saengi lalu menyuapi Baby, sambil sesekali memakan makanannya sendiri.

Yang lain hanya bisa terheran melihat Saengi yang seakan menjadi orang lain ketika bersama dengan Baby.

Saengi POV

Mengapa harus bertemu dengan Joongie. 'Baby... kau benar-benar mau membunuhku ya'

Aku duduk didepannya persis. 'Ya Tuhan... jantungku rasanya sebentar lagi bisa melompat keluar'

"Hyung... suapi aku.." Pinta Baby manja padaku.

Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, dan sibuk dengan makananku sendiri.

Aku sungguh tak tega melihat Baby yang terus merengek seperti itu. Tapi jika harus menyuapi dia dihadapan Joongie, bisa-bisa ia salah paham dan mengira aku menyukai Baby.

"Ayolah hyung... suapi aku..." dan Baby terus merengek.

Aku terus berusaha mengacuhkan Baby dan sibuk memakan makananku sendiri.

"Tapi kau kan bisa makan sendiri Baby-ah". Aku sungguh takut Joongie salah paham. kulihat raut wajahnya telah berubah.

"Baik, jika hyung tak mau menyuapi aku, aku tak mau makan."

Aishhh... selalu seperti ini. Mana tega aku melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang memelas begitu.

"Aishh... baiklah... baiklah. Sini aku suapi"

Aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa bersikap dingin pada Baby, aku ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya.

"Hmmm... mungkin karena aku akan bersama dengan Joongie nantinya, jadi aku harus berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya. Tapi mengapa kulihat sepertinya Joongie tak suka melihat aku dengan Baby. Apa dia benar-benar cemburu?" batinku. " PD sekali aku... "

Aku terus tersenyum sambil menyuapi Baby.

Entah aku sangat canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan orang lain. Meskipun itu teman-teman sekelasku atau Joongie sekalipun. Namja yang aku cintai. Rasanya sangat susah sekali bersikap ramah pada mereka. Apalagi saat dihadapan Joongie... jantungku serasa mau melompat keluar. Seperti saat ini.

Dia terus bercanda sambil makan dengan Min dan Kyu. Senyumannya...

'Oh Tuhan mengapa ia sangat tampan'

Tanpa kusadari hanya menatap sekilas pun wajahku sudah memerah.

Saengi POV end

Author POV

"Wah hyung... mengapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah. Kau sakit" Tanya Baby seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Saengi.

Saengi yang kaget dengan perlakuan Baby, menepis tangan Baby tiba-tiba.

"Ah... aniyo... Baby-ah. Aku hanya merasa kepanasan saja."

"Wae saengi... apa kau sungguh tak sakit," tanya Joongie khawatir.

Saengi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyuapi Baby.

Skip time

# Suatu hari sepulang sekolah #

"Aku akan menyatakannya sekarang, hyung tunggu aku"

Baby melangkahkan kakinya sangat bersemangat. Tak lupa senyum terus ia tunjukkan di wajah tampannya sambil memandangi kotak kecil yang baru saja ia ambil dari toko perhiasan. Cincin.

Dirumah Saengi

Saengi kini tengah sibuk menyiram bunga yang dulu ditanam oleh ibunya. Sambil sesekali bernyanyi.

_As I look into your eyes__I see all the reasons why  
>My life's worth a thousand skies<br>You're the simplest love I've known  
>And the purest one I'll own<br>Know you'll never be alon__e_

_My baby you__Are the reason I could fly  
>And 'cause of you<em>_I don't have to wonder why  
>Baby you<em>_...__  
>There's no more just getting by<br>You're the reason I feel so alive._

Tanpa ia sadari ada yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya dengan seksama dari jendela kamarnya.

"Saengi-ah... mengapa suaramu itu jarang sekali ku dengar. Aku sangat suka mendengar suaramu" Gumam Joongie, sambil terus menatap Saengi dari jendela kamarnya.

"Saengi hyung..." panggil Baby yang entah dari mana kini sudah ada dihalaman rumah Saengi.

"Baby-ah, mengagetkanku saja. Dari mana kau..?"

"Ini... untukmu", kata Baby seraya memberikan satu kotak kecil pada Saengi.

"Apa ini...?" tanya Saengi Heran.

"Bukalah hyung"

Saengi lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau memberikanku ini Baby-ah"Kata saengi seraya menutup kotak itu kembali dan menyerahkan pada Baby.

"Tapi hyung ini untukmu, aku sengaja membuat desainnya sendiri untukmu. Aku memesannya khusus untukmu"

"Tapi untuk apa baby-ah"

Baby lalu mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak itu. " Lihatlah hyung..."

Ia menunjuk tulisan yang ada di cincin itu.

"Love Saengi" Baby membaca tulisan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung. Aku mencintaimu" Kata Baby lalu meraih tangan Saengi, seraya memakaikan cincin itu di jari Saengi.

"Lihat Hyung, sangat pas bukan..?"

"Tapi aku... aku... " Saengi bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak mau menyakiti hati Baby, tapi juga ia tak mungkin menerima Baby.

"Hyung... aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku...?"

"Tapi Baby-ah... aku..."

Pranggg...!

Belum selesai Saengi menjawab terdengar ada sesuatu yang pecah dari rumah Baby.

Mereka berdua terus mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara berasal, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Baiklah hyung, kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang, pikirkanlah dulu. Aku pulang."

Chu...

Baby mencium bibir Saengi sekilas lalu beranjak pergi.

"Bye... Hyung... Saranghae..."

Baby meninggalkan saengi yang masih terdiam membeku didapan rumahnya.

Salahkan jarak rumah yang dekat itu, hingga dari jendela kamarpun bisa mendengarkan percakapan yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan hati.

Jonggie POV

"Dugaanku benar... Baby menyukai Saengi..." Joongie lalu jatuh terduduk di kamarnya.

Pranggg...!

Aku meninju kaca dikamarku. Hatiku sangat sakit, meski tanganku penuh dengan darah, tapi rasanya hatiku lebih sakit. Kuberanikan lagi diriku untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Oh Tuhan... dia menciumnya, dongsaengku sendiri... " Mengapa aku harus melihatnya. Aku tak mau melihatnya. Saengi-ah... aku mencintaimu. Mengapa Baby juga harus mencintaimu.

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu. Mengapa dongsaengku juga harus mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin lagi bisa memperjuangkanmu Saengi-ah.

Joongie POV end

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Hyung..." Panggil Baby.

"Hyung ... buka pintunya hyung... aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu... aku sangat senang hari ini hyung..."

Joongie hanya bisa terisak lirih.

TBC

_Mohon bantuannya..._

_Review Please..._


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY ITS HARD TO LOVE YOU**

Tittle : Am I Looser ...

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), plot pasaran, ga pake EYD yang benar, and bagi yang ga suka jangan baca dah.

Summarry : Apakah aku harus egois dan menyakitinya, cinta tak seharusnya menyakiti... tapi aku juga tak ingin merasakan sakit itu.

Annyeong Readerdeul... new author mau lanjutin fic nih, mohon bantuan and reviewnya . Kritik sangat diharapkan.

Bagi yang udah mw review.. . makasih banyak ya #bungkukin badan 90 drajat#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_Preview Chap 1_

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Hyung..." Panggil Baby.

"Hyung ... buka pintunya hyung... aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu... aku sangat senang hari ini hyung..."

Joongie hanya bisa terisak lirih.

**Chapter 2**

"Ne Baby-ah, aku akan mandi dulu.. tunggulah aku sebentar di ruang makan", kata Joongie sebiasa mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan suara beratnya karena menangis.

"Ne hyung... cepatlah... aku sudah tak sabar ingin menceritakannya padamu."

Baby lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Joongie.

Tak mau membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu mengunggu lama, ia membersihkan pecahan kaca di kamarnya lalu membersihkan diri, dan membalut tangganya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang jarus kulakukan jika begini ..." gumamnya lirih.

#Diruang Makan#

" Kajja hyung, duduklah. Aku sudah membelikanmu menu terlezat dari restoran didepan rumah. Aku ingin merayakan sesuatu." Kata Baby bersemangat, lalu mencoba meraih tangan hyungnya itu. Mengajaknya duduk.

"Wae hyung, kenapa dengan tanganmu...? Bagaimana bisa kau terluka begini... ?"

"Aku tak apa-apa Baby-ah... hanya tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengan preman saat aku pergi ke toko buku, jadi aku berkelahi dengan mereka" Elak Joongie.

"Tapi mengapa lukanya aneh begini hyung, seperti kau menghantam sesuatu. Kaca mungkin ...?"

Baby mulai curiga, merasa aneh, mengingat kejadian tadi saat di rumah Saengi. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Ia tak mungkin tak percaya pada hyungnya. Lagi pula untuk apa hyungnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seperti bukan hyungnya saja.

"Tapi kau benar tidak apa-apa kan hyung. Apa mereka melukaimu di bagian tubuhmu yang lain...?"

"Mereka hanya mau meminta uangku saja, tapi tidak kuberikan, jadi aku berkelahi dengan mereka ... jadinya malah begini."

Seraya mengusap lembut kepala dongsaengnya, " Tenanglah Baby-ah aku tak apa-apa."

Baby tersenyum manis. Ia lega sekarang, mungkin saja dugaannya memang salah. Tak mau berlama-lama ia lalu menyuruh hyungnya untuk duduk dan makan.

"Makanlah hyung. Aku sedang senang hari ini. Ini sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan. Kau tau hyung, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Saengi hyung. Aku senang sekali"

Baby terus bercerita tentang Saengi, tanpa memperhatikan air muka hyungnya yang sudah seperti orang mati saja. Datar ... dan pucat.

"Aku sangat menyukainya hyung... sangat mencintainya. Aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Joongie hanya bisa menunduk seraya memakan makanannya tak berselera.

"Dan kau tau hyung, tadi aku menciumnya ya..."

Belum sempat Baby melanjutkan perkataanynya, dipotong oleh Joongie yang entah bagaimana ia bisa tersedak.

"Uhhuk... uhhuk..."

"Pelan saja makannya hyung, tak usah terburu-buru begitu, aku juga takkan bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendiri" Baby menggoda hyungnya itu

"Minumlah hyung." .Kata baby seraya mengulurkan segelas air putih.

Sepanjang acara makan malam itu Baby terus saja membicarakan Saengi. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sedangkan Joongie, hanya bisa menahan sakit yang sangat mendera di dadanya.

'Oh Tuhan... aku menyayanginya... tapi dongsaengku... aku harus bagaimana."

#Di rumah Saengi#

Author POV

'Bagaimana ini, Baby mencintaiku. Seharusnya tak begini jadinya. Seharusnya aku tak memperhatikan Baby berlebih, mengapa jadi Saengi. Kau benar-benar Bodoh' , gumam Saengi seraya mengaduk ramennya yang sudah dingin dan tak berbentuk itu.

Ia lalu melepas cincin yang diberikan oleh Baby, terdapat tulisan _love saengi_ disana.

"Cincin yang indah memang."

Lama memandangi cincin itu. Ia sangat bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada baby. Ia lalu teringat kejadian aneh saat ia bersama Baby.

"Mengapa tadi terdengar seperti kaca pecah dari kamar Joongie, oh Tuhan... Jangan-jangan ia mendengar semuanya."

Saengi yakin, itu pasti Joongie. Tak mungkin suara itu berasal dari rumahnya, atau pinggir jalan... lebih tak mungkin lagi.

"Joongie... seandainya aku bisa lebih jujur padamu..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyesal telah menjadi orang yang terlalu pendiam. Lelah ia berfikir, akhirnya ia tertidur beralaskan lengannya sendiri. Di meja makan. Masih mengenggam cincin. Lemah dan pasrah. Terlihat titik - titik air mata di sudut mata indahnya. Ia menangis... meski dalam tidurnya.

Skip Time

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

"Saengi Hyung... Saranghae..." , kata Baby seraya tersenyum.

Baby dengan semangat 45-nya #pejuangkali-plissdehh# merengkuh lengan Saengi, berjalan beriringan.

"Ne..." Saengi hanya tersenyum datar, yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan jawaban yang lain.

Sejak kejadian itu, Joongie menjauh dari Saengi. Tak lagi mau duduk sebangku, apa lagi hanya sekedar basa basi mengajak ke kantin. Semakin menjauh, Saengi juga kini duduk dengan Kyu. Sepertinya keadaan semakin menyedihkan untuknya.

Saengi hanya bisa terus menekan hatinya. Tak bisa berbuat banyak.

#Flashback On#

"Kyu ... bisakah kau menolongku..."Pinta Joongie pagi itu.

Ya hari ini ... hari setelah Baby menyatakan perasaannya pada Saengi.

"Ne..."

"Kau duduklah disini..., kita bertukar tempat."

Joongie lalu pindah ke bangku Kyu.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kyu langsung pindah ke tempat Joongie. Ia tak mau mempertanyakan alasannya. Karena pasti berhubungan dengan Saengi.

"Annyeong Saengi-ah..." Sapa Kyu lirih.

"Ne... Kyu" Saengi mengangguk, mencoba ramah. Lalu menunduk lagi, malas memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah dari Lee Songsaenim. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Samar-samar Saengi bisa mendengar percakapan Joongie dan Min di bangku belakang.

"Min-ah... bisakah kau mulai besok menjemput dan mengantarku pulang..?" Pinta Joongie dengan wajah yang dibuat se-memelas mungkin.

"Hei... kau bercanda...?" Min menatap tajam pada Joongie. "Memang kau pikir aku supirmu hah... Bayangkan saja Joongie-ah. Rumahku saja berlawanan dengan rumahmu. Aku kemana kamu kemana, tega sekali kau memintaku menjemputmu. "

"Tapi Min-ah... tolonglah " Joongie memasang wajah yang lebih memelas dari tadi.

"Aish... kau itu... " Min mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah memelas Joongie.

"Min-ah... apa kau tak sayang padaku... ?" Joongie memaksa membalikkan tubuh Min yang sudah membelakanginya itu. "Kau tega sekali padaku..."

"Ya... baiklah... baiklah... kau itu seperti anak kecil saja. Mengapa selalu manja begitu. Sudah besar tapi masih bersikap seperti itu. Pantas saja, Junnie masih seperti Baby... mungkin ia salah memilih hyung yang sepertimu."

Tapi Joongie tak mau mendengar ocehan Min yang panjang lebar itu, ia malah memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Jeongmall Gomawoyo Min-ah... kau memang yang terbaik, besok akan kubelikan sekarung wortel untukmu, " Kata Joongie yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakkan di kepalanya.

Pletakkk

Joongie meringis kesakitan, sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi di jitak oleh Min.

"Aishh... kalau tak suka dengan wortelnya... jangan sembarangan menjitakku begitu. Bisa – bisa ketampananku berkurang."

"Ha... ha... haa... Percaya Diri sekali kau hah... tampan dilihat dari mana...?"

Mereka berdua terus saja bercanda tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Tak menghiraukan Saengi. Apa lagi menghiraukan Lee Songsaenim yang masih sibuk membacakan dongeng sejarah yang sama sekali tak menarik.

Kyu hanya bisa terheran dengan mereka. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Hei... ! Diamlah kalian... lihat Lee Songsaenim sedang menatap kalian berdua."

Kata-kata dari Kyu sukses menghentikan tawa mereka berdua yang sedari tadi tak berhenti-berhenti. Tapi dapat dilihat... tawa dan senyum Joongie seperti dipaksakan.

"Kalian kalau tidak mau memperhatikan sebaiknya pergi saja dari kelas saya." Ucap Lee Songsaenim datar seraya membenarkan kacamata tebalnya.

"Mianhe Songsaenim."

Joongie dan Min meminta maaf seraya menunduk. Lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita..."

#Flashback End#

Baby POV

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah sendiri. Sejak berapa hari yang lalu hyungku lebih memilih menunggu jemputan dari Min Hyung. Tak biasanya. Sejak kapan juga Min hyung rumahnya jadi searah dengan rumah kami. Aku tak ingin berfikir yang bukan-bukan, tapi mengapa aku merasa Joongie hyung selalu menghindariku.

Seperti biasa, aku menghampiri Saengi hyung untuk berangkat kesekolah. Setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya entah mengapa sepertinya Saengi hyung agak berubah padaku. Lebih pendiam dan menutup didri. Jarang tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku tak mau melemahkan hatiku sendiri. Aku mencintainya, dan akan kubuat ia mencintaiku.

"Saengi Hyung... Saranghae..." , kataku seraya tersenyum.

Aku mencoba merengkuh lengan Saengi Hyung. Ia tak menolakku, seperti biasa.

"Ne..." Saengi hyung hanya tersenyum datar, yang sangat dipaksakan. Sama sekali tidak imut, atau manis sekalipun. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah.

'Ayolah hyung... tak bisakah kau lihat hatiku...' Batinku.

**Skip Time**

Sepulang Sekolah

#Lapangan Belakang Sekolah#

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk melamun di bawah pohon. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sesekali menghela nafas beratnya. Sesekal i terlihat seperti menahan tangisannya.

Saengi POV

'Omona... dia menciumku'

Aku sangat senang, seperti ada butterfly yang berenang diperutku.

'I love you... i'm sorry..."

Tapi kata-kata itu sukses menghancurkan moodku. Kata – kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, membuat emosiku memuncak.

Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kini aku tak lagi bisa mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuhnya yang biasanya selalu menghangatkan hatiku. Wangi itu telah pergi.

' Paboya Joongie', Aku mengumpatnya dalam hatiku.

Aku tak lagi bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya di telingaku dan leherku... saat ia berbicara dengan Min dan Kyu di belakang bangku kami. Meski ia tak sengaja menghela nafasnya di leherku, tapi aku merasa hangatnya desiran darah di seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Sungguh aku ingin menangis."

Aku terdiam. Menghela nafas beratku. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Mataku juga seakan ingin meluapkan kemarahannya dan menangis. Merah. Dan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh aku ingin menangis.

"Ia terasa semakin jauh. Baru saja aku akan memulai merubah sikapku padanya. Tapi apa... dia menjauhiku. Paboya Joongie..."

"Apa salahku kalau Baby suka padaku, apa salahku jika aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau mengerti perasaanku, tapi mengapa tak sedikitpun kau pernah mencoba untuk lebih keras berusaha membujukku, melunakkan hatiku, hingga aku dapat melepaskan bebanku. Mengapa kau malah meninggalkanku"

"Aku tadinya berpikir mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan. Karena kau adalah namja tampan yang digilai yeoja seluruh sekolah, pintar dan populer. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu. "

Aku mengusap air mataku yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sungguh aku kesal dengan kebodohan Joongie.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku Joongie-ah. Balutan perban pada tanganmu. Darah yang samar terlihat."

Aku meremas dadaku yang makin sesak.

"Aku tak bodoh Joongie-ah. Aku yakin itu adalah luka yang kau buat sendiri dengan memecahkan kaca dikamarmu. Jika kau marah... mengapa kau tak mencegah Baby. Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkannya padaku. Apa begitu susah... Joongie-ah. Dan raut wajahmu yang berbeda. Aku bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau memang cemburu pada dongsaengmu sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Ditambah lagi dengan membiarkan Baby berangkat denganku sendiri. Apa kau mau membunuhku perlahan dengan rasa bersalahku. Dan kau dengan bodohnya, lebih memilih berangkat dengan Jung Min yang sangat pemarah seperti monster itu. Jujur aku membenci jika kau harus dekat-dekat dengan Jung Min. Kau dan dia seperti lem saja sekarang, tak terpisahkan. Aku sungguh tak bisa melihatnya. Hatiku sakit."

Sungguh tak bisa kutahan tangisku

Hiksss... hiks...

" Tapi apa kau tahu Joongieah ...!"

Hiks... hiks... aku meremas dadaku. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Apa kau tahu Joongie-ah...!"

Aku berteriak keras. Mencoba melampiaskan amarahku.

" Joongie-ah... Apa kau mengerti... lihatlah aku Joongie-ah..."

Bukk... bukk... bukk...

Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku. Memukuli pohon besar yang tak berdaya dibelakangku.

Buuk... bukk... bukk...

Aku terus memukul pohon bodoh yang kini mencadi sandaran tubuhku. Tak terasa beberapa pukulan sudah bisa menghasilkan darah yang keluar dari jari-jariku.

"Joongie-ah... mengapa kau seperti ini...!"

Buuukkkkkkk...!

Aku memukul keras pohon itu sekali lagi, kakiku tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhku. Aku bersimpuh pada lututku. Tanganku menahan badanku bersandar pada pohon yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darahku. Aku menunduk. Menangis. Dan darah masih terus mengalir dari jariku.

"Aku membencimu... ! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh... ! Paboya Joongie-ah ... Paboya Joongie-ah..."

Aku hanya bisa mengumpat kebodohannya lirih. Aku sudah lemas sekali. Aku sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. Rasanya dadaku ... nafasku begitu sesak.

"Sungguh menyedihkan" Batinku.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin hidup lagi"

Saengi POV End

Saengi berdiam di sana beberapa saat. Ketika langit sudah mendung, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki dengan lemahnya. Tak terasa langitpun menitikkan air matanya.

Gerimis.

Dingin air itu mengguyur tubuh lemah Saengi. Tapi ia tak sedikitpun merasa kedinginan. Lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Baju basah dan wajah pucat. Ia kedinginan.

Bruukkk...!

Saengi terjatuh di depan pintu kamarnya, ia meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin berdiri dan mencoba meraih kenop pintu kamarnya. Tapi badannya seakan menolak diajak untuk kompromi. Pandangannya gelap.

Ia jatuh pingsan

#Keesokan harinya#

"Hyung... aku pergi dulu... ! Pasti Saengi hyung sudah menungguku."

Baby lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah mereka setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyungnya. Roti isi dengan tomat dan telur serta keju.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu, makanlah hyung ... !"

Baby berjalan dengan senyumnya pagi ini. Menghampiri Saengi untuk berangkat sekolah. Baby sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya dan Hyungnya itu. Ia hanya membangunkan Hyungnya dan memastikan hyungnya itu siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meski sejujurnya, hatinya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Saengi Hyung... !" Baby berteriak seperti biasanya di depan rumah Saengi.

Karena Saengi tak kunjung keluar rumah, ia lalu memberanikan diri masuk ke halaman rumah Saengi.

'Mengapa pintunya terbuka' Gumam Baby.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh rumah. Mencari Saengi.

"Hyung... !"

Baby kaget karena melihat Saengi yang tergeletak didepan kamarnya yang tak jauh dari dapur itu, langsung berlari mendekati Saengi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung..." Mata baby sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sedikit mengangkat tubuh Saengi, ia lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Saengi.

"Kau demam Hyung". Baby mencoba membalikkan tubuh Saengi #Ceritanya Saengi tengkurep pingsannya#

"Astaga Hyung... Bajumu basah."

Baby lalu terdiam. Ia melihat jari tangan saengi telah penuh dengan bercak merah. Bekas darah.

"Kau kenapa Hyung..."

Tak mau berpikir terlalu lama Baby lalu memindahkan Saengi keatas sofa.

Tuuut... Tuuut... tuuuuuttt... #ceritanya bunyi telp lagi nunggu#

" Wae Baby-ah..."

"Hyung... datanglah kerumah Saengi sekarang." Baby langsung mematikan telponnya.

Baby hanya bisa terisak lirih melihat Saengi. Menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata indah saengi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hyung..."

"Wae Baby-ah... mengapa kau..." Joongie tak bisa melanjutkan acara ngomel-ngomelnya pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Saengi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Saengi, Baby-ah..."

Baby hanya terdiam. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menangis.

Joongie lalu berjalan mendekati saengi.

"Astaga Baby-ah. Dia demam. Ayo cepat bantu aku. Keluarkan mobil #ceritanya mereka punya mobil gitu# dari rumah. Kita harus membawa saengi ke rumah sakit."

Tak mau membuang waktu, Baby lalu pergi pulang ke rumah mengambil mobil.

"Joongie-ah..."

Saengi memanggil joongie lirih. Ia lalu menggenggam kuat tangan Joongie.

"Kumohon... jangan sakiti aku lagi..."

Ia lalu benar-benar pingsan sekarang.

Joongie hanya bisa terisak, sembari memeluk Saengi erat.

"Mianhe... Saengi-ah... Saranghae..."

TBC

Wuah... akhirnya chap 2 lze... hadeh... malah jadi sad gini, thanks yang udah review...

Gomawo buat **chiechan137, AND Kangkyumi** yang dah mw review

Tapi tetep ni author juga butuh kritik and saran lagi so...

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY ITS HARD TO LOVE YOU**

Tittle : What I'm Supposed to do ... ?

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), plot pasaran, ga pake EYD yang benar, and bagi yang ga suka jangan baca dah.

Summarry : Aku tak bisa lagi memendam rasa ini, meskipun harus menyakiti... aku akan melakukannya... aku lelah

Annyeong Readerdeul... new author mau lanjutin story garing kemaren, mohon bantuan and reviewnya . Kritik sangat diharapkan.

Bagi yang udah mw review.. . makasih banyak ya #bungkukin badan 90 drajat#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_Preview Chap 2_

"Joongie-ah..."

Saengi memanggil joongie lirih. Ia lalu menggenggam kuat tangan Joongie.

"Kumohon... jangan sakiti aku lagi..."

Ia lalu benar-benar pingsan sekarang.

Joongie hanya bisa terisak, sembari memeluk Saengi erat.

"Mianhe... Saengi-ah... Saranghae..."

**Chapter 3**

#Rumah Sakit#

Sudah seharian penuh Saengi pingsan. Namun ia tak bangun-bangun. Kata dokter Saengi hanya kedinginan dan kelelahan. Jadi ia hanya disuruh cukup istirahat saja.

Baby masih setia menunggu Saengi. Ia sengaja tidak masuk sekolah hanya untuk menjaga Saengi di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa Saengi tak kunjung bangun.

_Say my love when you see my heart..._

_Say my love when you see my heart..._

Handphone Baby berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, memecah keheningan di ruangan Saengi.

" Ne hyung... Wae..."

"..."

"Dia belum sadar hyung. Aku sangat khawatir padanya."

"..."

"Baiklah hyung, aku tunggu. Jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan hyung. Aku lapar."

Baby lalu menutup flipphonenya.

Ia kembali memandangi wajah manis nan pucat Saengi. Menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pemandangan indah itu.

"Kau tau hyung... aku sangat mencintaimu...

"Baby-ah... makanlah dulu."

Joongie menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Baby.

"Bagaimana keadaan Saengi ...?"

"Ia masih tak mau sadar hyung..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak mau sadar..."?

Joongie lalu duduk disamping dongsaengnya yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini, apa makanannya tak enak...? mengapa kau makan seperti menelan racun saja. Mentang-mentang masakanku tak enak, tak seharusnya kau melecehkan masakanku begitu. Tenang saja, makanan itu tak kuberi racun apapun Baby-ah"

Joongie mencoba bercanda dengan dongsaengnya, tapi kelihatannya gagal. Garing abis.

Baby hanya tersenyum pahit.

" Terus apa maksudmu dengan ia tak mau sadar...?"

Baby menghentikan makannya sebentar. Meminum air dan menenangkan diri.

"Kata dokter ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya demam saja. Tapi tadi sebelum kau datang kesini, dokter itu menemuiku lahi dan berkata kalau Saengi tak mau bangun, dokter tak bisa melakukan apapun. Katanya Saengi mengalami depresi. Ia seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Itu menyebabkan tubuhnya melemah dan kehilangan kesadarannya."

Baby menghela nafas sebentar.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa membangunkannya hyung."

**Skip time**

1 minggu kemudian

#Di kantin sekolah#

"Apa Saengi masih tak mau bangun...?" Tanya Kyu Jong pada Joongie yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk supnya.

Joongie sama sekali tak punya selera makan saat ini.

"Ia depresi... jadi tak mau bangun"

"Pantas saja, dia itu orang aneh yang punya dunia sendiri, tak heran jika dia depresi begitu. Mungkin dia lelah memikirkan yang mana yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Tak punya pendirian." Kata-kata pedas meluncur tanpa henti dari mulut Min yang masih sibuk mengunyah wortel.

"Makan wortelmu sajalah Min-ah... jangan memperburuk suasana hatiku." Joongie menyodorkan sekeranjang wortel yang entah berasal darimana.

"Memang dia itu namja aneh, dengan sikap aneh, namja autis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri." Min terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Yah... Min-ah... ! Diamlah... ! Tak perlu memperburuk keadaan." Kyu tak tahan dengan sikap Min.

"Aishhhh... baiklah... Aku diam. Terus saja bela Saengi tersayang kalian yang cantik dan manis itu." Kata Min dengan nada mencibir.

"Hey... akuilah Min... Saengi memang lebih cantik darimu." Goda Kyu sambil menoel-noel lengan Jung Min.

"Terserah kau sajalah"

Min yang merasa kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kantin.

Joongie masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Ini sudah satu minggu, tapi mengapa Saengi tak kunjung sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Seharusnya aku tak melakukannya waktu itu.'

_**Flashback On**_

"Saengi-ah... bisakah aku bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Ada apa Joongie-ah..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja. Aku tunggu di lapangan belakang sekolah."

Joongie lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Saengi yang terdiam dikelas. Sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Omona...! ayolah jantungku ... berhentilah melompat-lompat seperti ini."

Saengi memegangi dadanya. Tergurat senyuman manis di bibirnya.

#Sore itu... Dilapangan sekolah#

"Mian... mengganggu waktumu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Saengi duduk merebahkan punggungnya ke pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Apa jawabanmu atas perasaan Baby...?"

Joongie dengan takut-takut menanyakan hal itu. Ia takut menyinggung Saengi.

Saengi terdiam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, menunduk. Memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Jujur... ia benci mengingat hal itu. Mengingat bahwa Baby juga mencintainya.

Menghela nafas dengan susah payah. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau maksudkan Joongie-ah"

"Apa kau mencintainya...? Ah... ahniyo... Maksudku ... apa kau menerimanya...?"

Saengi masih terdiam.

"Aku dengar dari Baby... dia memberimu cincin yang ia desain sendiri." Joongie lalu melihat jari Saengi. " Kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh dengn perasaannya padamu. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini."

Joongie terdiam sejenak. "Mengapa tak kau pakai..."

Saengi masih terdiam. Ia enggan untuk berbicara. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Joongie yang pabo itu. Rasanya ia juga ingin menangis. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mengapa bukan kau yang memberikannya padaku..." Gumam Saengi lirih.

Meski lirih, Joongie tidak tuli, pendengarannya sangat tajam. Joongie mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu Saengi-ah...?" Joongie mencba menggoda Saengi, mendekat ke sisi Saengi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Yah Saengi-ah... ! Aku tidak tuli." Joongie lalu mencengkeram bahu Saengi.

Terdengar suara Saengi. Bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku Tahu kau juga menyimpan hatimu untukku Joongie-ah. Tak usah berpra-pura. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau sering mengintaiku kemana saja, sering melihatku dari kamarmu, kau pikir aku tak tau...? Jadi, mengapa bukan kau yang memberikan cincin itu padaku...?"

Joongie lalu melepaskan cengkraman pada bahu Saengi. Seakan tak percaya ia mendengar Saengi berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku menyesal Joongie-ah. Aku mencoba bersikap manis dan baik pada Baby, tapi ini yang kudapat. Aku sungguh tak menyangka ia akan menyukaiku. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi pantas bagimu"

Saengi terhenti. Ia diam sejenak. Tak tahan akhirnya ia menangis.

Hiks... hiks... hiks...

Terlihat pundaknya yang naik turun. Ia menangis.

"Mianhe Saengi-ah...", Joongie lalu mengangkat wajah Saengi yang dari tadi menunduk itu. Menelungkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi chubby Saengi.

Ia mengusap air mata di pipi saengi dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lama ia memandang wajah Saengi yang cantik itu. Sedangkan Saengi, ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata namja yang ada didepannya itu.

" Kau jelek jika menangis Saengi-ah. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Saengi-ah... hatiku sakit jika harus melihatmu menangis."

"Joongie ... paboya... jeongmall paboya... Tak dapatkah kau melihatku... melihat hatiku... mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku."

"Aku hanya... aku ..." Joongie tak tau harus berkata apa. "Aku hanya tak ingin Baby kecewa padaku..."

"Dan kau membuatku sakit... dan kau membuatku kecewa... Joongie ... jeongmall paboya... kau bodoh sekali Joongie-ah, apa kau tak pernah memiki..."

Belum selesai Saengi mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Diamlah Saengi-ah, " Kata Joongie yang masih menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Saengi.

Seakan tak percaya. Saengi merasakan ada ribuan butterfly yang berenang di perutnya.

5 detik

7 detik

10 detik

Joongie lalu melepaskan bibirnya . Ia sadar yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan yang akan menyakita dongsaengnya sendiri. Memandang mata saengi dalam, dan berkata " i love you... i'm sorry..."

Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Saengi yang terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia masih loading. Belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

'Omona... dia menciumku'. Sengi merabab bibirnya, tersenyum.

Tapi ia lalu teringat kata-kata Joongie yang sukses menghancurkan senyumnya.

'I love you... i'm sorry..."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuat emosinya memuncak.

_**Flashback End**_

#Rumah Sakit#

Joongie POV

Kini aku sedang duduk disisi Saengi, membelai lembut pipi dinginnya. Ia sangat pucat. Mengapa ia tak mau bangun. Aku terusmemandang wajah indahnya. Sungguh aku sangat mencintainya. Jantunggku bekerja lebih cepat. Aku mencoba mengatur detak jantungku. Kuberanikan menggenggam tangannya.

"Saengi-ah... bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu. Bangunlah... Saengi-ah"

Aku terus mengusap pipi chubbynya.

'Ya Tuhan ... mengapa makhluk ini begitu cantik. Mengapa aku tega menyakitinya. Jeongmall paboya... kau bodoh joongie...' Aku terus mengusap dahinya dan pipinya.

Kugerakkan jariku menelusuri wajahnya.

Dahinya...

mata indahnya... dengan alis tebal yang menambah cantiknya

hidung mungilnya ... ia sangat cantik

pipi chubbynya... begitu kenyal dan putih bersih

dan bibirnya... bibir tipis yang manis

aku mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. Bibir lembut ini sekarang terasa begitu dingin dan pucat.

"Saengi-ah ... bolehkah aku menciummu..."

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Tak perlu aku mendengar jawaban sari Saengi yang mungkin memang takkan pernah akan aku dengar.

Aku dekatkan wajahku, mendekati wajah pucatnya. 'Oh Tuhan dia begitu indah'

"Ppali ierona... nae chagiyya... saranghaeyo..."

Aku berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas dalam. Mengatur detak jantungku. Lalu aku meneruskan kata-kataku dengan tersenyum manis, "My Lovely Saengi..."

Chu~~~

Aku mencium bibir dingin itu.

1 menit

Aku masih malas beranjak dari bibir dingin itu.

3 menit

Aku merasa bibir itu agak hangat

5 menit

Aku merasa nafas Saengi begitu cepat berhembus ditelingaku

10 menit

Aku tersentak kebelakang. Aku merasa bibir Saengi tersenyum.

'Omona...! Ternyata ia sudah sadar. Aduh aku malu sekali. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah. Rasanya panas sekali wajahku ini.'

"Wae Joongie-ah." Ia tersenyum manis. " Kau kaget...?"

Joongie POV End

Author POV

Saengi lalu mencoba untuk duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu

"Sini kubantu Saengi-ah."

Joongie membantu saengi duduk. Tapi ketika Joongie hendak pergi kembali duduk dikursi disisi ranjang Saengi, Saengi menahan lengannya.

"Duduklah dibelakangku, aku ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu, aku lelah Joongie-ah"

Joongie menuruti apa keinginan Saengi. Saengi merasa sangat senang saat ini. Hatinya tenang sekali.

Joongie juga merasa sangat senang. Ia bahagia... akhirnya Saengi sadar. Meski malu ia memberanikan diri merengkuh tubuh saengi dalam pelukannya. Ia merindukan sosok ini.

"Mengapa kau menciumku lama sekali?"  
>Saengi bertanya seranya membalikkan wajahnya menatap mata Joongie.<p>

"Apa kau begitu menyukaiku eoh...?"

"Apa maksudmu, " Joongie salah tingkah. Menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak sedikitpun terasa gatal. Ia sungguh malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"kau menggodaku yah...?" tanya Joongie malu-malu.

"Kau tau, aku sudah sadar sejak kau menekan-nekan bibirku dengan jarimu itu."

"Mengapa kau diam saja ... mengapa tak langsung sadar... mengapa tak langsung bangun... kau sungguh sengaja mengerjaiku ya...?" Kata Joongie dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti orang yang kesal namun tetap saja wajahnya menunjukkan aura gembira, karena Saengi sudah sadar.

" Aku hanya mencoba tak bersikap dingin lagi sekarang. Setelah lama tertidur, rasanya aku ingin berubah. Menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan kupikir menjadi orang yang jahil sedikit itu tidak buruk. Ternyata mengerjaimu mengasyikan juga ya..."

Saengi tersenyum manis, ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

" Saengi-ah... jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi ne... Kau hampir membuatku mau bunuh diri karena rasa bersalah."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau meninggalkanku setelah menciumku. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hingga tak berani mengatakannya padaku. Kau itu... payah sekali."

Saengi menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Joongie, mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh Joongie, wangi yang sangat ia rindukan. "Kau tau Joongie-ah... aku merindukan wangi tubuhmu."

Joongie tersenyum manis, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terlalu bahagia, ia kini sibuk mengusap rambut lembut Saengi. Mencium pincak kepalanya.

Reflek Saengi mendongakkan kepalanya. "Joongie-ah..."

Lama Joongie menatap Saengi, menatap manik mata hitamn yang inah itu, memperhatikan tiap detail wajahnya. 'Makhluk ini begitu indah... Oh Tuhan... bibir pucat itu kini sudah memerah.. bibir itu...' Batin Joongie. Ia mencoba menelan salivanya. Tak tahan dengan bibir yang kini telah menyunggingkan senyuman manis padanya.

Joongie dan Saengi saling menatap dalam pada mata masing-masing. Mencoba mencari kepastian. Mereka mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat dan ...

Chu~~~

Joongie mengecup lembut bibir itu. Menekan bibirnya ke bibir Saengi dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menjilati bibir Saengi, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya, ia menekan tengkuk Saengi, mencoba merasakan sensasi yang lebih dari bibir mungil itu, ia menggigit bibir bawah Saengi meminta akses masuk kedalamnya.

"Eunghhh..." Terdengar desahan lemah Saengi.

Joongie terus menekan tengkuk Saengi, seraya membalikkan tubuh Saengi hingga menghadap tubuhnya, memeluk Saengi erat, seakan namja didepannya akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya. Terus menelusuri setiap sudut gua lembab itu. Mengabsen tiap sudut yang ada disana. Saling bertautan lidah. Tak ada yang mau kalah.

"Eunghhhh... Jo...ngie .. ahhh... sssseeee... sesak..."

Mendengar suara Saengi, yang sudah berat Joongie segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Mengusap jejak saliva dibibir Saengi dengan ibu jarinya. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu, karena kau telah mengerjaiku tadi... nae chagiyya... my Lovely saengi..."

Saengi hanya bisa tertunduk malu, wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

Joongie lalu memeluk Saengi lebih erat lagi...

"Saranghae... nae chagiya... My Lovely Saengi..."

"Nae chagiya..." Saengi tersipu malu.

Saengi tersenyum manis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Nae... nado saranghaeyo... my lovely Joongie..."

#Didepan pintu kamar Saengi#

"Jadi begitu yah..."

Sosok tampan itu terlihat syok, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu jatuh lemas bersimpuh pada lututnya. Ia menangis.

"My lovely Saengi"

Ia tersenyum pahit.

TEBECE LAGI YAH...

Wuah... akhirnya chap 3 selesai, maaf ya jika kurang dapet feelnya, abis new author masih perlu banyak belajar, thanks yang udah review...

Tapi tetep ni author juga butuh kritik and saran lagi so...

Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

**WHY ITS HARD TO LOVE YOU**

Tittle : Finally I know ... I Loose you...

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad / Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), plot pasaran, ga pake EYD yang benar, and bagi yang ga suka jangan baca dah.

Summarry : Aku tak bisa lagi memendam rasa ini, meskipun harus menyakiti... aku akan melakukannya... aku lelah

Annyeong Readerdeul... new author mau lanjutin story garing kemaren, mohon bantuan and reviewnya . Kritik sangat diharapkan.

Bagi yang udah mw review.. . makasih banyak ya #bungkukin badan 90 drajat#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_Preview Chap 3_

"Jadi begitu yah..."

Sosok tampan itu terlihat syok, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu jatuh lemas bersimpuh pada lututnya. Ia menangis.

"My lovely Saengi"

Ia tersenyum pahit.

**Chapter 4**

#Dirumah sakit, kamar Saengi#

"Hai Joongie-ah... Saengi-ah..." Sapa Kyu dan Min bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian kemari..." Joongie menatap heran pada kedua temannya, sambil sesekali meneruskan aktifitasnya, menyuapi Saengi.

"Memangnya tak boleh menjenguk ya, kami kan juga teman Saengi."

"Gomawo sudah datang... " Saengi mencoba membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu ia tersenyum manis.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku." Saengi terus saja menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Kyu dan Min merasa aneh dengan perubahan raut muka Saengi. Tidak biasanya ia tersenyum seramah ini.

"Eh... " Min dan Kyu hanya melongo heran.

" Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini...?Apa kau salah minum obat, atau dokter disini salah menyuntikkan virus padamu..." Min dengan herannya berkata seraya melihat Saengi intens.

" Hei... temanmu berubah menjadi lebih baik bukannya itu hal bagus, mengapa kau tak bisa merubah kata-kata mu yang pedas itu." Joongie menepuk pundak Min. " Bersikap baiklah Min."

"Iya ... benar kata Joongie, ... kita harusnya senang Min-ah." Kyu tersenyum manis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Saengi.

" Ini untukmu... " Kyu menyerahkan bungkusan yang dari tadi ia tenteng.

"Apa ini ...?"

Saengi membuka bungkusan itu. Didalamnya terdapat kotak persegi.

"Kue tart...?"

"Saengil chukkae hamnida ... Saengi-ah... " ucap Jongie, Min dan Kyu bersamaan.

"Memangnya aku ulang tahun... ?" Kata Saengi bingung. Ia memasang wajahnya yang imut itu. Pipi chubby yang menggembung sangat menggemaskan, dan ekspresi bingungnya itu, membuat siapa yang menatap tak akan tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. #ya ampun ngebayanginnya aja udah gemes sendiri#

"Aigoo... manisnya..." Joongie lalu mencubit gemas pipi Saengi.

"Appo..." Saengi mengelus bekas cubitan Joongie yang memang terasa agak sakit itu.

" Nae chagiyya... saengil chukkae... hari ini ulang tahunmu, apa kau lupa... ?" kata Joongie seranya meraih dagu Saengi, menatap dalam pada mata itu.

"Mworago...! Memang tanggal berapa ini ...?" Tanya Saengi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, mata yang melotot kaget, bibir yang mengerucut sedikit terbuka, dan pipi chubby yang putih itu.

"Nae chagiyya ... kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan." Joongie mengecup hidung mungil Saengi dengan hidungnya sendiri.

" 3 November... nae chagiya..." kata Joongi e lembut berbisik ditelinga Saengi.

Kyu dan Min merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Min menatap mereka sambil terus menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya tak percaya.

" Aishh... lihatlah Kyu... sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan kita, "

"ehhhem... ingatlah kami masih ada disini. " Kata Kyu menghancurkan moment yang bagus itu.

"Sepertinya kami melewatkan sesuatu."

Joongie yang terkaget langsung sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Saengi yang masih duduk dengan manisnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Min lalu berjalan mendekati Saengi, mencolek dagu Saengi lalu tersenyum jahil, "Nae chagiyya... eoh..." Kata Jung Min menggoda. " Katakan pada kami apa maksudnya... Nae chagiyya." Jung Min kembali mencolek dagu Saengi seraya mengedipkan matanya .

Saengi hanya bisa tertunduk malu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Malu setengah mati.

Sedangkan Joongie, dia langsung mendekati Saengi dan mendorong Min mundur dari dekat Saengi. Min yang kaget hanya menyunggingkan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"Yah...! Min-ah... jangan pegang-pegang Saengiku... " Joongie lalu memeluk Saengi erat, menjauhkannya dari Min.

"Saengimu..." Kata Min dengan senyum jahilnya yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

" Saengimu yah... " Kata Kyu dengan tawa yang tertahan, akhirnya

"Ha... ha... ha... Saengimu...", Kyu dan Min tertawa bersama-sama " Aigoo... Ha.. ha.. ha... Saengimu... "

Mereka menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat wajah Joongie yang memberikan deathglare yang sungguh tak menakutkan.

"Ishh... kalian ini... "

"Jadi katakan pada kami... apa yang kami lewatkan." Kata Kyu seraya menepuk pundak Joongie.

"Tak usah memeluk dia seerat itu, kau tak lihat ia sesak."

Sontak Joongie melepaskan pelukkannya. " Mianhe Saengi-ah... aku tak bermaksud..."

"Gwenchanayo nae chagiyya... " Jari Saengi yang berada di bibir Joongie sukses menghentikan kata-kata Joongie. Kini ia dapat melihat wajah Joongie yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau kenapa chagiya... sakit... ? Wajahmu memerah..." Tanya Saengi seraya mencolek jahil hidung Joongie, mencoba menggodanya. " Kau sakit... atau kau berdebar nae chagiyya... kenapa wajahmu merah sekali hem..." Saengi lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Hei... mengapa kau sanagt suka menggodaku Saengi-ah. Hentikan itu... kau..." Joongie mencoba memarahi Saengi, tap ia tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Saengi masih tersenyum manis menggodanya.

"Aishhh... hentikan adegan mesra kalian ini, katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Apa kalian pacaran...? " tanya Kyu yangsukses menghentikan acara dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"Ne... bisa dibilang begitu..." Joongie menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Wah Saengi-ah... akhirnya... " Kyu lalu tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya kini.

"Jadi... kapan kalian menraktir kami berdua, yah... sebagai perayaan kalian." Kata Jung Min dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. " Aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan semua makanan di restoran depan rumahmu Joongie-ah... ha... ha... ha... " Min tertawa dengan senangnya.

Pletakkk...

"Aish... kau ini... makan saja yang ada dipikiranmu." Joongie menghadiahkan jitakan di kepala Min dan tawa Min pun berhenti, berganti dengan deathglare dari mata coklatnya.

"Appo Joongie ah..." Min lalu mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena jitakan Joongie itu.

"Oh iya, tadi Baby kenapa terburu-buru ia sampai tak melihat kami, memangnya ada apa... ?"

Pertanyaan dari Min itu sukses membuat mereka kaget setengah mati.

" Mworago... !" teriak Joongie dan Saengi bersama-sama.

Joongie lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Saengi. " Katakan padaku Min-ah... apa maksudmu dengan Baby. Kapan kau melihatnya...?"

" Tadi ketika kami sedang menanyakan ruangan Saengi pada bagian informasi, kami melihat Baby berjalan dengan sangat cepat, ia juga menabrak beberapa orang disana dan meski kami sudah memanggilnya berulang kali, ia tetap tidak menghiraukan kami. Entah ... mungkin ia tidak mendengar atau... " Min menghentikan kata-katanya. Mencoba berfikir sejenak.

"Atau ... jangan katakan kalau dia melihat kalian... " lanjut Kyu lemah. Seraya menatap Joongie yang kini telah sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Sedang Saengi hanya bisa terdiam lemah tanpa ekspresi.

**#Kita tengok keadaan Baby Maknae kita#**

#Taman di depan rumah sakit#

Langit cerah sudah berganti dengan kelam tanpa bintang. Seakan langit ikut berputus asa malam ini.

Ngiiit...

Ngiiit ...

Ngiiiit...

Terdengar bunyi engsel pada ayunan yang terayun lemah itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikannya tangisnya diantara poni yang turun menutupi wajahnya.

Baby POV

"Eunghhh..."

Aku bisa mendengar lenguhan berat Saengi, dan karena penasaran aku mencoba melihat mereka.

"Hyung... "

Rasanya nafasku berat sekali. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Sakit...

"Eunghhhh... Jo...ngie .. ahhh... sssseeee... sesak..."

Aku mendengar suara Saengi lagi, kali ini lebih berat dan lebih menyesakkan hatiku. Mereka melepasakan tautan bibir mereka. Aku melihat hyungku mengusap jejak saliva dibibir Saengi itu. Aku menutup mataku. Tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu, karena kau telah mengerjaiku tadi... nae chagiyya... my Lovely saengi..."

"Saranghae... nae chagiya... My Lovely Saengi..."

"Nae chagiya..."

" Nae... nado saranghaeyo... my lovely Joongie..."

Aku mendengar suara mereka. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku membencinya. Tapi... Saengi hyung mencintai hyungku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak. Mengapa harus hyuku yang ia cintai, mengapa bukan aku. Bukankah ia lebih dekat denganku, ia juga selalu baik padaku. Aku terus memukul-mukul dadaku yang semakin terasa sesak hatiku sakit sekali.

Mengapa disaat aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang, dia malah jatuh pada orang lain, hyungku sendiri. Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Jantungku yang terus berdegup kencang saat aku bersamanya. Hatiku yang selalu tenang dan nyaman ketika bersamanya. Mendengar suara indahnya yang menyejukkan jiwaku. Tapi... mengapa harus hyungku.

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan meluapkan sakit hatiku, tapi aku tak sanggup jika harus merusak kebahagiaan Saengi.

"Oh Tuhan... aku tak sanggup jika harus seperti ini. Mengapa harus kau ... Hyung...? mengapa harus Saengi...?"

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku.

"Aku... aku... aku harus bagaimana..." Gumamku lirih.

"Kuatkan hatimu Junnie-ah..."

'Suara siapa itu...?'

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku seraya menghapus jejak air mataku. Aku terpaku menatap sosok yang aku temukan. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Baby POV end

"Jangan menangis nae Junnie... " Min mendekati Baby dan mengusap air matanya. "Bukannya kau harusnya ikut bahagia."

"Nae Junnie-ah. Berbahagialah untuk Joongie dan Saengi." Kyu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kyu Hyung... Min Hyung... "Gumam Baby lirih.

Kyu lalu duduk di ayunan disamping Baby. Ia lalu mengayunkan ayunan itu.

Ngiiit...

Ngiiit ...

Ngiiiit...

Lalu Min berdiri dibelakang ayunan yang diduduki Baby, dan mengayunkannya pelan.

"Tenanglah Baby-ah. Cobalah berbahagia untuk Hyungmu." Kata Min seraya terus mendorong pelan ayunan baby.

" Ya Junnie-ah... kau tak perlu bersedih seperti itu." Kyu lalu menghentikan ayunannya. "Akan sama saja rasanya, karena Saengi juga nantinya akan menjadi hyungmu. Bukankah sama saja, ia juga akan bersikap seperti biasa padamu."

Min lalu menghentikan dorongannya lalu menghentikan ayunan Baby. Ia berjalan kedepan Baby, bersimpuh pada lututnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Baby yang masih menunduk itu. Ia mengangkat wajah Baby. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi putih dongsaengnya itu. Menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipi Baby dengan ibu jarinya. Ia lalu tersenyum manis.

"Saengi sangat menyayangimu, meski bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi ia menyayangimu sama seperti Joongie menyayangimu. Ia juga akan tetap memperhatikanmu, dan menjagamu serta membuatmu merasa nyaman selalu, jadi tenanglah Baby-ah. "

Kyu lalu menepuk bahu Baby, mencoba menguatkannya.

"Jadilah dongsaeng yang terbaik yang kami miliki Baby-ah. Maka kau takkan kehilangan Saengi maupun Joongie. Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian karena perubahan sikap Joongie padamu. Dan juga Saengi yang seakan mendiamkanmu, pasti membuatmu menderita. Bukankah lebih baik begini, karena aku yakin Saengi juga sangat menyayangimu. Dan ia pasti bahagia menjadi hyung dari namdongsaeng yang sangat manis sepertimu."

"Tapi hyung... aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Aku sangat mencintai Saengi. Aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintainya hyung... sangat mencintainya. "

Tangis Baby pecah kembali, ia masih tak rela melepaskan Saengi. Bukannya ia dendam dengan hyungnya, ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan, kalu saengi tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Sssstttttt... uljima baby-ah...", Min lalu merengkuh Baby dalam pelukannya. " Relakan dia Baby-ah..."

"Tapi hyung... aku..."

"Ssssttt... Baby-ah..." Min menghentikan kata-kata Baby, menaruh telunjukknya di bibir Baby. Ia lalu menyentuh mata Baby dengan telunjukknya, mata kiri dahulu lalu berganti ke mata kanan.

"Kau tahu Baby, mata ini... tidak digunakan untuk menangis, tapi untuk melihat hal yang indah yang bisa menenangkan hatimu, jadi jangan menangis ne..."

Min lalu menyentuh bibir Baby dengan telunjuknya. Mengusapnya lembut. Baby hanya diam, tak menanggapi, ia sedang mengatur hatinya.

"Dan bibir ini tidak digunakan untuk mengatakan kata benci, tapi digunakan untuk mengucapkan kata cinta, kata-kata yang lembut yang bisa meluluhkan hati, bukan kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hatimu sendiri."

Min lalu menatap mata yang sudah berhenti menangis itu, ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Uljima Baby-ah... kau bahagia kan jika Saengi bahagia..? " Tanya Min lanjut.

Baby hanya mengangguk pelan seraya terus menatap wajah Min yang tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jadi kau berbahagialah untuk Saengi."

Baby hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kyu tersenyum manis melihat Min yang entah bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan Baby.

"Min-ah... sejak kapan kau jadi selembut ini."

Min yang seperti tersadar dari dunianya langsung berdiri sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Baby. Entah mengapa melihat wajah Baby yang kini sedang menatap heran padanya, membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ahh... Kyu-ah... " Min menyadari suaranya yang berubah menjadi gagap berusaha berbicara sebiasa mungkin. "Aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu."

"Hei ... Min-ah..." Kyu lalu menatap Jung Min, dengan mengulaskan senyuman jahil di bibir manisnya. " Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu kali ini."

Baby hanya diam menatap kedua hyungnya yang kini saling melempar senyum tak jelas.

"Ahha... ha... ha... apa maksudmu Kyu-ah... " Min mencoba mengelak. Jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol lagi. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Kyu..."

"Hei... Min-ah..." Kyu lalu menangkap siku Min dan menariknya mendekati Baby. " Akan kukatakan atau kau mengatakan sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu..."

"Kau tak bisa membohongi mataku Min-ah."

"Hyungdeul... ada apa ini sebenarnya..? bukannya kalian mau menghiburku, kenapa malah sibuk sendiri."

Baby yang kesal lalu berdiri bangkit dari ayunanya, memasang wajah kesal dengan pipi yang digembungkannya. #ih...gemesdehah#

"Baby... apakah kau mau tau...", Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baby dan memberinya senyuman jahil.

" Ne... ne... ne... cepat katakan... apa itu..." Baby yang sudah mendapatkan kembali moodnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cepat katakan padaku."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menyukaimu...?"

Pertanyaan Kyu sukses membuat Baby terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Aish... Kyu-ah... kau sungguh menyebalkan..."

Min lalu menghentakkan tangannya kasar, melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyu, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyu yang kini sedang tertawa lepas melihat Min yang berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Yah... Min-ah... mengapa kau marah... ha ... ha... ha..." Kyu terus saja tertawa.

"Katakan padaku sekarang hyung..." Baby mencoba menghentikan tawa hyungnya itu.

"Ha... ha... ha... Kau lihat Baby-ah, Min lari begitu saja... Aishh... dia itu pengecut sekali."

"Hyung-ah cepat katakan padaku, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu."

Kyu lalu menghentikan tawanya. Ia lalu memandang Baby , lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Min menyukaimu Baby-ah..."

"Mworago... !"

TuBiKon...

Aku suka banget pair ini HYUNSAENG dan Minjun... mereka manis sekali.

Yang udah mw baca gomawo. Yang udah mw review jeongmall gomawo. Next chap adalah last chap... moga kalian suka dengan storynya.

Kritik sangat diperlukan and

Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

**WHY ITS HARD TO LOVE YOU**

Tittle : Finally I know ... I Love you...

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad / Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), plot pasaran, ga pake EYD yang benar, and bagi yang ga suka jangan baca dah.

Summarry : hatiku terbuka untukmu... jadi jangan kau sia-siakan ya...

Annyeong Readerdeul... new author mau lanjutin story garing kemaren, mohon bantuan and reviewnya . Kritik sangat diharapkan.

Bagi yang udah mw review.. . makasih banyak ya #bungkukin badan 90 drajat#

Jeongmall Gomawoyo

Happy Reading

_Preview Chap 4_

"Katakan padaku sekarang hyung..." Baby mencoba menghentikan tawa hyungnya itu.

"Ha... ha... ha... Kau lihat Baby-ah, Min lari begitu saja... Aishh... dia itu pengecut sekali."

"Hyung-ah cepat katakan padaku, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu."

Kyu lalu menghentikan tawanya. Ia lalu memandang Baby , lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Min menyukaimu Baby-ah..."

"Mworago... !"

**Chapter 5 (End)**

#Dikamar Saengi Rumah Sakit#

"Bagimana ini Joongie-ah, aku takut sekali." Saengi merapatkan lututnya pada tubuhnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menangis.

"Ini salahku Joongie-ah... ini salahku... aku menyakitinya..."

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

"Uljima ... Nae chagie..., " Joongie mengangkat wajah Saengi, meraih dagunya. Menatap matanya dalam.

Chu~~~

Joongie mencium bibir Saengi dengan lembut. Berharap dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Ciuman yang tanpa dasar nafsu, hanya berdasar cinta yang menenangkan hati. Lama ia mencium Saengi. Setelah merasakan tangis Saengi telah berhenti, ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, atau salahku... juga bukan salah Baby... Aku akui aku salah ... karena seperti merebutmu dari Baby, tapi ... aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata indah ini", Joongi lalu mengecup kelopak mata Saengi.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Saengi, " Dan aku juga terlalu menyayangi dongsaengku, hingga aku tak sanggup melihat Baby yang bingung dengan sikapmu yang berubah menjadi dingin padanya. Kau tahu... sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, aku sering melihatnya melamun tak jelas seraya memandang ke arah rumahmu. Aku sangat kasihan melihatnya."

Joongie lalu memeluk Saengi erat, "Bukankah begini lebih baik chagiyya... aku yakin, baby anak yang kuat. Ia juga dongsaeng yang baik, jadi tak mungkin ia menginginkan kita semua menderita. Saranghaeyo..."

"Nado Saranghaeyo." Jawab Saengi lirih.

Joongie lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dala kesetiap sudut wajah Saengi.

"Kau tahu ... kau begitu indah, dan sangat cantik... jadi kumohon, jangan biarkan tangis dari mata yang indah ini memberikan luka dihatiku"

Joongie menggenggam erat tangan Saengi, " Ayo berdo'a... semuanya baik-baik saja."

Saengi lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum manis "Aku mencintaimu Joongie-ah... sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga..."

Cekrekk...

Terdengar pintu kamar Saengi terbuka. Joongie masih lelap dalam tidurnya, masih menggenggam erat tangan Saengi. Saengi juga masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dan ia tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

"Begitu bahagiakah kau hyung... hingga dalam mimpipun kau bisa tersenyum."

Baby melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Saengi. Menatap Saengi dalam, mencoba menyimpan wajah manisnya didalam memorinya.

Joongie lalu menggeliat, ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eunghhhh... Baby ah... sejak kapan kau disini." Joongie mencoba melemaskan lehernya, karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman itu, membuat lehernya terasa berat.

"Baru saja hyung. Mianhe... membangunkanmu..."

"Gwenchanayo... aku memang sudah tidur dari tadi, " Joongie menyadari tangannya yang satunya masih digenggam oleh Saengi langsung melepaskannya.

"Ah... Baby-ah... mianhe... aku tak bermaksud... aku... maksudku... aku dan Saengi..." Joongie seakan teringat kejadian kemarin langsung mencoba menjelaskan, tapi rasanya bingung dan berat sekali.

"Gwenchanayo Hyung... aku mengerti. "

"Baby..." terdengar suara lirih dari mulut manis Saengi. " Kau datang..."

"Ne hyung... aku datang menjengukmu..."

"Mianhe... Baby-ah... aku... ", Saengi sudah hampir menangis, "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja aku... "

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

Saengi tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Baby mencoba tersenyum, meski hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi ia ingin melihat kedua hyungya itu bahagia .

"Gwenchanayo ... hyung aku tidak apa-apa... aku tahu.. kau pasti akan lebih bahagia bersama Joongie Hyung."

Baby lalu berbalik, menghadap Joongie, "Hyung... tolong cintai Saengi hyung... jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, apalagi menyakitinya... aku akn menjadi orang yang kejam padamu jika kau melakukannya."

Baby mencoba tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menguatkan hatinya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung... asal kalian bahagia... aku juga bahagia."

"Baby-ah... kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku..." Joongie lalu berdiri memeluk erat dongsaengnya itu. " Saranghae .. Baby-ah."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Hyung... aku juga akan bahagia untukmu... jadi tenanglah..." Baby meyakinkan Joongie. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo... Baby-ah... Jeongmal Gomawoyo..." Saengi memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Baby.

"Kami datang... !"

Teriakan duo ribut itu memecah keheningan di ruangan Saengi.

"Joongie-ah... aku bawakan kau makanan. Kau pasti lapar makanlah. Untuk Saaengi juga ada, jadi suapilah dia." Min menyerahkan dua kotak makanan itu dan menyuruh Joongie untuk menyuapi Saengi.

Min dan Kyu lalu duduk di sofa di kamar Saengi, dan memulai acara makan siang mereka tanpa mengindahkan wajah Baby yang memelas itu. Kelaparan.

"Wah ... ini enak sekali..." Kyu bergumam sambil terus memakan bebek panggang yang menjadi menu makan siangnya saat itu.

Baby hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Lalu ia menghampiri Jung Min dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Min hyung... untukku mana...? Aku kan juga lapar."

Jung Min masih asyik dengan makan siangnya. Pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan Baby. Dan Kyu malah asyik tersenyum sendiri melihat Baby yang diacuhkan Jung Min.

"Kyu Hyung... masa aku tidak di bawakan makan siang, aku kan juga lapar..." Baby beralih ke Kyu Jong yang masih asik menggigiti paha bebek bakar yang malang itu.

Bosan karena rengekannya tidak didengar, Baby lalu beralih ke Saengi dan Joongie. Menatap mereka dengan wajah memelas. Joongie dan Saengi memang makan satu kotak berdua, jadi makanan Joongie masih itu.

" Saengi hyung... aku lapar... " Baby mulai merengek pada Saengi.

Joongie lalu memberikan makanannya pada Baby, " Ini... Makanlah ... aku dan Saengi akan berbagi makanan."

"Jinja...! Wah ...hyung ... kau baik sekali, " Baby berteriak girang.

Ia lalu memakan makanannya. Tapi ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya itu, karena melihat Joongie yang menyuapi Saengi. Lalu terlintas ide jahil dipikirannya. Ia lalu mendekati Saengi dan Joongie. Menyodorkan sendoknya pada Saengi.

"Saengi hyung... ayou suapi aku , " pinta Baby manja ditambah dengan senyuman imutnya.

"Hei... kau makan saja sendiri Baby-ah... " Joongie perlahan menjadi kesal karena tingkah manja Baby pada Saengi.

Saengi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Sini aku suapi, " Saengi mencoba meraih sendok Baby tapi belum ia meraih sendok itu, sendok itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Biar... ehm... biar aku saja ... a-akku saja yang .. em.. yang menyuapinya, " Jung Min tak bisa menahan rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya, karena ia juga secara reflek mengambil sendok itu, seakan ada sudut di hatinya yang tak rela jika Baby harus di suapi Saengi.

Baby dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kenapa-kau-aneh-sekali-Min-ah'

"Kajja Baby duduklah disini, aku akan menyuapimu."

Baby yang heran lalu angkat bicara. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa aneh yang mulai menjalari diseluruh tubuhnya, mungkin efek dari perlakuan Min padanya kemarin.

"Min Hyung... tumben sekali kau mau menyuapiku, biasanya juga kau akan memarahiku jika aku memintamu menyuapiku. " Baby lalu tersenyum, ia melihat wajah Min yang sudah merah seperti tomat. "Apa kau menyukaiku...?"

Uhhuk... uhhukk...

Min yang sedang mencoba menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, akhirnya tersedak. Joongie, dan Saengi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi Kyu dia sudah tertawa melihat wajah Min yang malu-malu, langka sekali menurutnya.

"Wha... ha... ha... lihat wajahmu itu Min-ah... Aigooo... kau seperti kepiting rebus yang kepanasan... ha.. ha... ha..." Kyu lalu mencoba mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Sini biar kau ku foto."

Min yang tidak terima dengan peralkuan Kyu, mencoba mengambil ponsel Kyu.

"Ah... kau itu menyebalkan sekali Kyu-ah... sini berikan ponselmu, aku tahu kau pasti akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah."

"Eit... tidak kena... kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya..." Kyu terus menghindar. Ia lalu menyembunyikan diri di belakang Baby.

"Hyung hentikan..." kata Baby yang hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Lihatlah Saengi, ku rasa Baby akan menemukan penggantimu, " Joongie tersenyum pada Saengi lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya pada trio yang masih asyik berebut HP itu.

" Ne ... chagiyya... kau benar... aku mencintaimu..." Saengi lalu mencium bibir Joongie sekilas.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... "

Mereka kembali melihat pertengkaran Baby Vs Kyu Vs Min

"Aish... kau berikan ponsel itu Kyu..."

"Tidak akan Min-ah." Kyu terus menghindari Min, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Baby sambil terus berjoget ria, menggoda Jung Min.

"Hyung... hentikanlah... jangan seperti anak kecil begini... Aish... Hyung ... ka..." Kata-kata Baby terpotong oleh sessuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Omona... ! Kyu... setelah ini aku berjanji akan benar-benar membunuhmu' Kata Min dalam hati.

Bibir Jung Min tak sengaja mencium bibir Baby karena tiba-tiba tadi Baby mengalihkan pandangannya hingga secara tak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Omona... !' Baby merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan.

"Mianhe Baby-ah... aku tak bermaksud... aku... " Min mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

Dan kyu... dia hanya tersenyum jahil melihat hasil kerjanya. 'Yess... berhasil... hi... hi... hi...'

"Gwenchanayo... Min Hyung," kata Baby seraya mengatur nafasnya, ia merasakan jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti berdegub kencang

"Hei... ada apa dengan kalian... " Joongie lalu mendekati Baby dan Min, dan ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi... katakan padaku Baby-ah... mengapa wajahmu seperti itu. Seperti kepiting rebus yang kepanasan yah..." Joongie merangkul pundak Baby . lalu mengibas-ibaskan tangganya ke leher Baby. Mencoba memberikan angin pada dongsaengnya yang terlihat kepanasan itu.

"Jadi... apa itu Min-ah..." Saengi turun dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati Jung Min. " Katakan pada kami... kami ingin mendengarnya..." Saengi memandang Min dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ayo Min-ah... katakanlah... kau sudah tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, " Kyu lalu berjalan mendekati Min, lalu berbisik ditelinganya "Aku sudah memberi tahu Baby, jadi ... beranikan dirimu nae chinguya..." Kyu lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Aigo... baiklah-baiklah... " Min lalu mendekati Baby yang sedari tadi terdiam kaku tak bergeming.

'Baby-ah saranghaeyo...' kata Jung Min dalam hati, ya karena Jung Min dari tadi hanya diam saja melihat wajah tampan Baby.

10 detik

15 detik

30 detik

"Aishh... Jung Min-ah... kenapa lama sekali..." Kyu yang sudah tak sabar mendengar Jung Min mulai geram.

" Iya... iya... " Jung Min lalu kembali menatap Baby.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyung..." tanya Baby dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nae Baby... " Min mencium kelopak mata kanan Junnie

"Nae Junnie..." Min mencium kelopak mata kiri Junnie

" Saranghaeyo..." Min lalu mencium bibir Baby sekilas.

"Would You be mine...?"

Baby masih diam tak bergeming. Ia masih terkejut menerima perlakuan dari Jung Min. Joongie lalu menepuk pundak Baby. Mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Jawablah Baby-ah..."

"Aku... aku... " Baby lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Ia menatap Joongie, lalu menatap Saengi. Lama sekali ia menatap Saengi dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'menurutmu-bagaimana-hyung?'

Ia tersenyum ketika Saengi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"I do... " jawab Baby singkat lalu melangkah mendekati Min dan memeluknya erat.

"Yeah... Good Job Baby-ah..."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama – sama. Min masih memeluk Baby dengan erat. Joongie juga masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, sibuk menciumi Saengi, dan kyu... ia sibuk dengan ponselnya mengabadikan moment itu.

"Saengi-ah... kau tau...hidupku sangat indah... dan lebih indah karena kehadiranmu... Saranghae..."

Joongie mencium bibir Saengi sekilas. Lalu melepaskannya, menatap manik mata hitam yang indah itu.

"Nado Saranghaeyo... My Prince... " Saengi melanjutkan ciuman mereka lebih dalam, tak peduli dengan trio yang kini tengah tersenyum melihat mereka.

**FIN**

Hadewhhhhh... akhirnya FIN Juga. Aku ngebut bikin Fic ini, soalnya mumpung lagi dapat ide and feelnya, lagi juga ini kado buat Saengi. LOVE HYUNSAENG FOREVER.

Gomawo bwt yang mw baca.

Jeongmall Gomawoyo buat yang mau review, and bagi yang lum review

Review please...


End file.
